A guide to making money!
With the release of the market, there's probably some, if not all of you wondering, " How in the fuck am I supposed to get money?" Well, there are quite a few ways to manage to rake in some cash, some more time-consuming than others, but typically the more time and effort it takes the more likely you are to yield a large amount of money. So, the first you should know is depending on where you are, you'll probably make a varying amount of cash. So, as stated before Serra is the kingdom which will help you rake in the most cash, but is also the most difficult jobs to do, plus it's pretty lonely down there! So, I'll go through and explain what options you have in each town and just what you'll make off of them. Military With each town and kingdom, there's a military and obviously, you get paid for working in such job, while it's a more passive income it does have its ups and downs. When you become a member of a military, of any of the three major kingdoms you're almost locked into the region because of the duties you have, your character can always apply for a leave of absence, but it might not always be accepted. Probably the other big con is the fact that it will require your character to follow orders a lot of the time, if an officer commands you to do something and you refuse, could land your character in jail. The only other con is the obvious one of being unable to commit crimes unless you're in Antium of course. The salaries for military positions range on the rank, but below are the starting ones. ( You can withdraw from the military bank your pay each day ) Ayo - 100 Antium - 75 Serra - 125 Keep in mind those are nothing but starting wages, higher positions and more your character ranks up the more you'll get paid. If you wish to join the military with your character, try and find an already enlisted member and if none exists, speak to an administrator. So, what else? Contracts! Contracts are of course what you'd think, a list of job listings that a member can complete for a set reward, it may not always be pure gems and might be an item which can then be sold to another player or the shop in order to gain gems. Contracts are currently found within the tavern of Ayo, which they are then listed on the wall. Anyone can take the contract a fulfill it, though to be clear, most contracts are solo roleplay. Unless it specifically notes an admin is needed to control an NPC or group, it's best to take a contract as a group and split the money than to sit there and type paragraphs to yourself. Farming! Well, just how the hell would you manage to do this? Well, this is a far more complicated one and it'll take some money to start up with. So, how would you do it? The first thing you need is some land, you can speak to an admin about purchasing land and they will explain it to you. Next, you'll need a set of crops you want to grow which can be bought from a vendor, planting the crops will, of course, be simple roleplay and depending on what you are growing it will take a while to finish, once finished an admin will give you the amount of items you grew, which you can then sell. This is time-consuming and will take time to build up a large haul, but once you get it going this will rake in the most amount of money. Make your own shop! If you can gather the money to purchase a shop in a town, you're in good business. It will yield a small salary from NPC interactions, but if your shop provides useful items it can also bring in cash from other players. Now, buying a shop, of course, takes the money and making and supplying items for your shop takes, even more, money, but if you trust enough that your shop is worth it than it's a very good investment. Competitions From time to time, Kingdoms and towns will host tournaments and other competitions for people to compete in, this will bring in money, but only if you can manage to win or in certain scenarios manage to land the top three. These are far more uncommon and shouldn't be the main source of income for someone, but is surely something that can be done for side cash. The last way and the rarest way is the lottery. From time to time, a lottery will be held where users can enter it for a chance to win. Obviously, only one player can win. This can be good for the person who won, but typically lotteries wont be all too much money and it's gonna be hard to live off this income, it's best to take up something else. Misc. There's a lot you can do for money that isn't listed, this is just the top ways that someone can earn money within the roleplay. There's plenty of other ways that are open to the imagination, but if you think you have something that can make you money speak to an admin and they might be able to help you on out. Category:Guides